parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red-Bellied Piranha
Often feared because of its seemingly aggressive and frenzied attacks, the red-bellied piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) has a reputation as a voracious predator, with razor-sharp teeth and an insatiable appetite. Although it is extremely variable in appearance, the red-bellied piranha takes its name from the characteristic red belly, which is often a deeper, more intense red in the male piranha, while the rest of the body is usually grey, with silver flecked scales, sometimes appearing creamy-brown on the sides. Blackish spots are often apparent behind the gills, and the anal fin is usually black at the base, while the pectoral and pelvic fins vary from red to orange. The red-bellied piranha also has a dark grey head that is orange-red below, and silvery, red-flecked eyes. Roles * They played Sharks in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Plankton in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery S-l300 (Pygocentrus nattereri).jpg Piranha, Red-Bellied (Rio 2).jpg Red-bellied_Piranhas (Wild Kratts).JPG animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg JEL 2009 Piranas.png IMG 0027.PNG IMG 9493.JPG Batw 021 piranha.png Screenshot 2018-09-24 at 4.22.24 PM.png Star meets Red-Bellied Piranha.png Piranha, Red-Bellied (Timon and Pumbaa).jpeg Bn26.png BTKB Piranhas.jpeg Bitesize.gif P.E.R.R.Y..jpeg P.O.R.K.Y..jpeg Books 8C4F1B4A-1B33-4BDE-B147-CCE2199D070C.jpeg 1BF6FDAF-90ED-4B9C-AB4A-91FD3E2F1A7A.jpeg B291CA20-E016-4DB3-A490-6A753141CA47.jpeg 997F34AF-660A-42A2-9BC1-BF590A2D1449.jpeg 3DDC4427-8DE0-45EF-ABDB-E5CDD3D6B887.jpeg 1BCF76AA-2455-484A-9366-92D9FC772068.jpeg CFBC2F4F-D75A-4D6D-9A3C-3958E3E6DC76.jpeg 0F245CDC-2E1E-4D27-882F-4D6B59AFB43F.jpeg EE397E3A-6D09-4C3E-AD6B-DAF62B50ABF2.jpeg 7410BBCE-2793-4670-831F-E6321EF458B0.jpeg 9B339BB7-4450-4DF2-A540-038F6E9BA476.jpeg AD307D12-2370-46C6-938A-E6915277F767.jpeg D7F56D31-1F99-41F6-B0F3-120D0F95031D.jpeg 753C5C26-C2CF-4825-BA94-4251709EFB63.jpeg See Also * Redeye Piranha Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Ray-Finned Fish Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Help! I'm a Fish Voice Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Grey Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Dallas World Aquarium Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Rio 2 Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals